Sonny With No Chance of Surviving
by KeepHoldingOnXo
Summary: After a hectic few months, Sonny Munroe has to face a brand new stack of challenges, such as love, loss, pain, over-protective parents. Oh, and leukemia! Sequel to Sonny With a Tragic Secret!
1. The Beginning

**A/N: I'm here! Sorry about the _long_wait. I'm in high school now, and taking all CP classes and being in marching band is _so_ not fun. Too. Much. Homework, and not enough time, but anyway, if you haven't read Sonny With A Tragic Secret yet then what the heck are you doing on this story? How do you expect to know anything about this sequel when you haven't even read the first story yet? Duh! Lol, so I hope you peeps enjoy this first installment and I put a lot of blood and sweat into this. Okay, not really but sometimes it's hot in my house, but right now it's really cold and....I freakin babble too much.**

**Read! Oh and I apologize for any bad grammer or mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't freakin own! **

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write  
over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again-- I like Mandy Moore's version better :p.  
_

_***~S O N N Y*~** _

"Eww, if _Tween Weekly _wants to have me on the front cover they could at least have a decent picture." I said, looking down in horror at the magazine in front of me.

"At least you didn't get caught pulling out a wedgie from your bathing suit. I died of embarrassment when I saw that!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing that issue!" Portlyn laughed. Tawni glared at her.

I ignored both of them and began to read the article about me in Tween Weekly.

"_Sonny Munroe, an exploding ball of sunshine, or an exploding ball of __**LIES**__?_

_After a scandals paparazzi outburst at her apartment almost 2 months ago, we have been keeping close tabs on Ms. Munroe and it's only fair to say that nothing __**really **__has been going on...Until we caught the So Random! star leaving the doctors office with her mom last Friday. And we know for a __**fact **__that Ms. Munroe has been there at least 5 times in the past two months. The picture above shows Sonny and her mother Connie Munroe leaving the doctors office. She looks Swine Flu free! (continued on page 47)_

_A few weeks ago we managed to get some words out of Little Ms. Sonshine. This is all she had to say:_

_"I've had my share of secrets. Everyone has. Is it a crime? No. So we shouldn't be judged on those secrets. There is a bunch of things that's been going on in my private life, and then I have to get up every morning and deal with these tabloids and articles. None of them are true, so I think that people should just mind their own business and learn the facts before trying to stir something up."_

_Ouch! It looks a little cloudy over there at Sonnyville! _

_But what are precious little sweet heart has to learn is that this is Hollywood. Where all the gossip, secrets, and lies are. Get used to it! And if you want people to stop getting in your business all the time, here's a little tip: Stop putting your business out there! You make it so obvious, like Ashley Tisdale and her nose job._

_Speaking of putting things out there. Is it me, or does our Sonny look a little...big? _

_After all this craziness, Sonny Munroe actually has time for a boyfriend. Hollywood's bad boy, Chad Dylan Cooper has reportedly been seen coming in and out of Sonny's apartment, and sometimes when her mom hasn't even been home! Now, us here at Tween Weekly don't want to start none of this bogus news that causes you to hate us, but it seems that Sonshine and Bad Boy Cooper have some explaining to do. And could what be happening behind closed doors have anything to do with whats going on with Sonny's doctor's appointments?_

_Has Hollywood's 'good girl' been nothing but a fraud?_

_Is Sonny Munroe lying to us all? _

_We'll keep you updated."_

I guess you're waiting for some kind of explanation, huh? Well my name is Sonny Munroe. I _used _to have and amazing life, until last month I found out that I was diagnosed with leukemia. It was really scary for me, and really painful (it still is). The only person that knew about my leukemia was my mom, she was there for me and I love her dearly for all of her support.

I tried to keep my "secret" from everybody, but then I actually ended up in the hospital, I'll tell you more about that later...

I also work on the most amazing show ever. _So Random!. _It's the number one Tween Comedy in America. I still wake myself up in the middle of the night and think that I'm just dreaming this all, but I'm not. _So Random! _is the best thing that could have ever happened to me...Okay, _So Random! _is the _second _best thing that could have ever happened to me.

"Tween Weekly is so full of it. You are _so _not preggers and we all know it," Portlyn put a hand on my back.

You see, I used to despise Portlyn Richards, but after I was sent to the hospital, she really grew on me, she actually understood me, she was my best friend now. We have that "sister-sister" bound thing. We would recite lines from _Harry Potter _in funny British accents, we had sleepovers did a movie night every weekend. Portlyn was down to earth, funny, witty, a pain-in-the-butt, but hey, that's what a best friend is supposed to be. We were complete opposites, but the same somehow.

"I know Port, it's just so _hurtful_." I said in a sad voice.

"_Puh-lease_, they're just jealous of how pretty you are...Well besides me, they're just jealous off how pretty you are." Tawni flipped her hair.

Tawni Hart was the beautiful girl with the long blond hair and a gorgeous smile, and she knew it. There aren't really any other words to describe her, but she used to be the meanest person to me on _So Random!, _but then it all changed when she found out that I had leukemia. I mean Tawni used to say the most vile things to me, but now she's turning over a new leaf and trying to be nice. She did have her slip-ups every once and a while, but she would apologize right after they came out of her mouth.

"Thanks, Tawni," I gave her toothy smile.

"Don't mention it. No seriously don't, or I'll kill you." Tawni said under an evil tone but then it changed into a contagious laugh that made both me and Portlyn crack up.

We were all walking down the set of _So Random!, _on a thirty minute break from our shows (Portlyn isn't on _So Random!)_ and headed to the Prop House. It was days like these that made me a happy camper.

"What are you three laughing at?" Someone called out from behind us.

My hair was in my face while I was laughing so I didn't get to see who was talking to us, but I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around.

A smirk layed heavily on _his _face.

"Cooper," I snorted, and looked him up and down.

"Munroe," he replied back.

I stepped forward, "Fall."

He then took a step toward me, "Chuckle City."

"Jerk face." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Pretty girl," he leaned forward and smiled.

I smiled back and tried to shove him away from me, but grasped my hands and pulled me forward into a hug. I hugged him back and took in his scent. Yum, Peppermint.

Who is he you ask?

Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Hollywood's bad boy. He's the most conceited, jerk face I've ever met in my entire life. He could break a million girls hearts at the same time if he wanted to and could care less of how they felt. He annoyed me to death with his constant cockiness and his big head, but... He was the_ number one _best thing that could have ever happened to me. He was my boyfriend.

Yeah, I know. A good girl like me could do a lot more better than a boy like him.

Wrong.

In truth, Chad was a total jerk to me in the beginning, but slowly, he made his way into my heart. I mean it took a lot, and I do mean _a lot _of hard work for us to be together, because we fought a lot, and we still do, but we always make up in the end. It's sort of a love-hate thing with us, but we _tried_ to keep our relationship based on the truth. No lies. Because that's what caused the whole drama/relationship in the first place. He kissed me and I said I didn't want him, but I really did. Then he didn't want me anymore until I collapsed into his arms do to dehydration, fatigue, and utter _crappiness_ and had to be rushed to the hospital. Then finally, we both told each other how we really felt, and now we're officially a couple!

"Munroe, you're not a dog. Quit sniffing me all the time. Even though I know that you can't resist my body."

I scoffed and gave him a "yeah right" look. "You can't resist me period."

Chad grinned, "Yes, I can."

I gave him a put and he wrapped his arms around me again.

"Aww," Portlyn and Tawni exclaimed. Chad and I pulled away and blushed. We weren't fond of the whole PDA thing because it was really no ones business, but there always comes a day where a picture will end up on _Sharona Knows _of us two holding hands and smiling while walking down Hollywood Boulevard, we were sort of an "it" couple to people. We would get bombarded with tons of fans asking us embarrassing questions, but we'd keep our cool and sign a few autographs before leaving.

"You two are such romantics." We heard someone coming in front of us.

I looked forward to the direction in which the voice came from and saw Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. Those two were the best-est friends ever. Nico was the classy ladies man, who ate a lot. While Grady...Well Grady just ate a lot. But everyone loved those two. They were pure entertainment.

Nico glided over to Portlyn and put an arm around her. "Hey, Beautiful," he smiled genuinely.

Portlyn blushed and looked down. "Hey," she replied softly.

Nico and Portlyn weren't a couple, but everyone could tell that they wanted to be. It was really cute to see a couple (besides Chad and I) in the spotlight..

I smiled and looked up at Chad and his eyes immediately met mine. I blushed and looked away. I couldn't help but feel all "school girl" with him. He made my heart race, and gave me those butterflies that I adore so much. He also made my stomach do tons of flips that I never thought they could do before.

Corny. But true.

"What's that?" He ushered to my hand.

I looked down, confused for a second and mentally kicked myself in the head. I still had that stupid _Tween Weekly _magazine in my hands.

"Oh, nothing." I smiled and tried to hide it behind my back, but he quickly grabbed it.

A small frown appeared on his face when he looked down at the front cover, "Sonny, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know. I shouldn't read stuff like this anymore, but I can't help it." I looked down in shame.

Chad tilted my chin up and made me look in to his eyes. "They're only rumors. Only _you _know what the truth is."

I sighed and nodded. We _had _been through this a hundred times and it felt like a drill. I knew that the media could hurt celebrities, but it also made them want to know more about what people thought of them, like me.

"Okay, but just so you know, out of all the other celebrities in the world, I'm glad you're my babies daddy." I winked.

Chad chuckled and threw the magazine off somewhere and grabbed my hand. I felt that normal jolt of energy run through my skin. It was weird that we had been dating for almost two months and I still had these feelings, but I never wanted them to go away.

The group and I all ended up walking in the same direction and it felt relieving. Chad and I were hand in hand while Nico was telling a funny joke with his arm still wrapped around Portlyn's shoulder. Grady tried to do the same thing with Tawni, but she slapped his hand away.

We were all like the Dynamic Duo, and it was kind of hard to think that all of us could be friends. Portlyn and Tawni used to_ hate_ each other, and I mean _hate-hate_, but after I was sent to the hospital they learned to deal with each other, I finally sealed the deal made those two pick out the favorite things they liked (a.k.a boys, and shopping), then they became the best of friends. Chad, Nico, and Grady however were a different story. Chad was layed back and more..._etiquette _than Nico and Grady, who stuffed their heads under smoothie machines in the Commissary. I mean besides me, they had nothing in common, but they were still friends though. They may have had nothing in common, but that still didn't mean that they weren't boys and they didn't have one thing on their minds...Girls.

Wait, someone was missing from our Dynamic Duo.

"Hey, where's Zora?" I asked after we all stopped laughing at Nico's joke.

"Last time I checked she was chasing a rat through the vents," Grady shook his head.

Zora Lancaster was the most strangest girl out there. She did experiments with peoples ear wax, and would occasionally examine their noise hairs, and on days like this; chase rats through the vent system. She practically lived in there! But she _was_ younger than all of us, so she never really hung back, but we always made an effort for her to tag along.

"That girl's got some issues," Chad said. I shot him a death glare and he gave the most innocent smile that I couldn't help but laugh at.

"She may have issues, but she _is _smart." Nico pointed out.

We all walked into the Prop House and sat down. Nico sat close to Portlyn on the couch, while Grady was on the other side of it and Tawni sat on the arm chair.

I was about to sit down on a chair, but Chad beat me to it.

"Chad!" I whined.

"Here," he patted on his lap, ushering me toward him.

I hesitated for a moment but then sat on the bridge of the chair while Chad frowned.

"Is there something wrong with my lap, Munroe?"

I looked down at him and shook my head. "No, I'm 'too fat' to sit on any ones lap." I pouted.

"Sonny, shut up and come here." Chad said, and without any other word he pulled me into his lap.

Okay...So I lied a tad bit. Chad and I really didn't like showing PDA, especially in front of people, _especially _our cast mates, they make fun of us all the time and also made us feel awkward (ehem, Tawni and Portlyn), but at times when I felt vulnerable, Chad would immediately hug me, or kiss me on the cheek, and on occasions like this, let me sit on his lap, and we wouldn't care what the others would say.

He leaned forward into the back of my earlobe, "and FYI, you aren't fat what-so-ever."

The feeling of his breath sent chills down my spine. He wrapped his arms protectively around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

He was right though. I wasn't fat. I've actually lost almost twenty pounds in the past two months. Stupid leukemia!

"Grady!" Tawni shrieked.

Grady was dangling a fake worm in front of her face. Nico and Portlyn laughed at Tawni as she chased Grady around the room.

Chad's phone began to ring, which interrupted my laughter.

"Hello?" He answered. As soon as he heard the voice on the other line, he frowned.

"What do you want?...I said that I don't want to go to that stupid party...It's stupid...I don't care! Yeah save it for all of those times that you've let _me _down." Chad hung up the phone.

Everyone went into complete silence and I turned fully toward Chad.

"You okay dude?" Nico asked in a worried tone.

I looked at Chad with my own curiosity and he smiled weakly back at Nico. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was all of that about?" Portlyn asked.

"Nothing...Something stupid." Chad said to Portlyn and they shared some sort of look that told each other everything. I felt a twinge of jealousy.

Chad and Portlyn have been best friends ever since they started the beginning of the most over-dramatic show in the history of over-dramatic shows, _Mackenzie Falls. _Chad and I argued all the time about that stupid show and my show, apparently ours doesn't have "real actors", but that's getting off the topic! Chad and Portlyn knew mostly everything about each other and I got jealous at times, but they were like brother and sister. There was nothing _there _between them...Well at least there better not be.

After a long moment of silence, everyone went back to talking, my eyes never left Chad's.

"Do you want to go talk?" I asked lowly.

Chad nodded and I got up and from his lap and pulled his hand out of the Prop House. We were outside of the door and I was leaned up against the wall while Chad had one of his hands on the side of my head.

"What's going on with you lately?" I asked looking up at him.

"It's nothing." Chad smiled.

"You always tell me it's nothing," I said. "I thought we could trust each other. Remember?"

Chad sighed, "It's just that my dad has been nagging me a lot lately."

"Is it because of your step mom?" I asked.

"Kind of, but he knows that I'm dating you now," he said.

My breath caught in my throat. "You never your parents that we were dating?" I asked.

"Sonny, don't get mad-" Chad started but I interrupted him.

"Chad, we've been dating for like two months!" I whisper-yelled.

"I know that. It's just-"

"Oh, I already know. You're embarrassed of me." I looked away from him but he took my face in his hands.

"I could never be embarrassed of you. My parents however...That's a different story."

"You've never told me that much about them." I said abruptly.

"That's because there's nothing to tell." Chad sighed.

I frowned.

After Chad and I told each other how we really felt that day in the hospital, the walls that finally went down came right back up again. He was a closed book, I tried not to show how offended I was that he wouldn't really tell me that much about his "family troubles", but it was really hard not to be.

"Come on, you've got the wicked step mom with a dad who's too clueless to see it. How is that 'nothing to tell'?" I asked.

"Sonny, my family is..._complicated,_" he stared at the wall that I was pressed up against.

This time I sighed, "Chad, are you _Edward Cullen_?"

He wrinkled his nose, "No."

"Then stop being so cliché! I mean can't you just meet me half way here when I say that I trust you?"

"I do trust you Sonny." Chad leaned in closer to me. "I just don't trust them. When they meddle, or should I say when _Victoria _meddles, she ends up ruining a good thing. I don't want that to happen to us."

"So, I can't meet them?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted. I drew away from him for a moment, but the anger in his eyes began to fade and he took in a deep breath. " Sonny, I don't think that's the best idea."

I gave him a sad look.

"Look, I didn't say that they didn't want to meet you too, but-"

My eyes widened. "So, they _do_ want to meet me?"

Chad mumbled something under his breath and looked into my eyes. "Well...Yes."

"Then, how about this Friday?" I asked, with an enthusiastic look on my face.

"Sonny, have you not listened to a word that I've said?" Chad groaned.

"Chad, they can't be that bad. Plus, I've never been to your house before." I smiled.

"Sonny, it's a house. You live in one too."

"Well technically I live in an apartment." I fiddled with my hair.

"Sonny, why do you want to meet them so badly anyway?" Chad questioned.

I blushed and looked down. "I don't know, I guess it's just because their your family and they know you, and I want to know you too. It would just mean_ a lot_ to me if you'd let me in a little more."

We were silent for a moment and Chad leaned in, now inches from my face.

"You're lucky you're so cute and I love you." He broke the silence.

I looked back up surprisingly and smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"Its a maybe."

"Well, I'll take it anyway, and, I love you too Cooper."

He smirked,"Sonny, I already know this."

I shrugged, "I know, I just like saying it."

Chad smiled and closed the distance between us--

"What are you guys doing out there?" We heard Grady call out.

Chad sighed and leaned away from me. "We're just talking."

"_Riiiight,_" I heard Nico's voice chip in. "You're probably out there sucking face!"

I slid from under the position Chad and I were in and peaked my head through the door.

Grady and Nico were now standing across from each other.

"'Oh, Chad, I love you _so much,'" _Grady mocked.

Nico put a hand over his heart, "'Oh, Sonny, nothing can_ compare_ to what I feel for you!'" He then put his other hand on Grady's shoulder.

Grady sniffed, "'Oh, Chad'."

"'Oh, Sonny,'" Nico said. He took Grady into an embrace and dipped him down into a fake kiss.

Portlyn and Tawni bursted out into hysterical laughter while Chad and I stood there red faced.

Nico and Grady ended up laughing as well and turned back to us. "We're just playin'." They said simultaneously.

Chad and I both rolled our eyes and faced each other again.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. Their just mad because they don't have you." Chad smiled.

I smiled back and he took my hand and pulled me off the wall that I was up against.

"Come on Chuckle Nerd."

"I am not a 'Chuckle Nerd'!" I said hitting him with my other hand.

"You're right. You're _my _Chuckle Nerd." Chad smiled.

I rolled my eyes as we walked back into the Prop House.

***

Later that night, Chad had dropped me off at my apartment and after he left, I went up to my apartment door and unlocked it with my key. I walked inside with a large grin on my face.

"So how was rehearsal today?"

I jumped back,"Mom!" Realization hit me as I realized that I wasn't the only one in the room. My mom was sitting on the couch with her glasses on and reading a book. "You scared the life out of me!"

"Well_, _maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings," she replied. "Anyway, how was rehearsal?"

After I caught another breath I smiled again and said,"Oh, just _amazing._"

"Everything is always amazing with you." My mom laughed.

"Well, not everything." I rolled my eyes. "How was work?"

My mom put her finger up to her chin,"Hmm, well lets see, I fell into a table and spilled soda all over this _really _cute guy, and then my manager made me scrub toilets all day, but then I accidentally went into the men's restroom and hit _another_ really cute guy in the face with the door, so they sent me home, but I didn't get fired." She was now gasping for air.

My mom works at a new restaurant called _Eat it or Beat it. _She's never really worked that much, so you can see why she would be the one to dump a drink all over a cute guy and hit another guy in the face with a door on the same day. She is so clumsy...Okay, I am too, but hey, I am my mothers, daughter.

I sighed, "Mom, you fail."

"I know," she rolled her eyes. "So how are things with Chad?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, just a-"

"Mazing?" my mom finished.

I looked down at the floor and smiled, "Okay, I guess you were right."

"Baby Girl, I'm always right." She smirked.

I stuck my tongue out before continuing. "I'm meeting his parents this Friday."

My mom dropped the book she was reading, "What?"

"Um, I'm meeting his parents on Friday." I said more slowly.

"You're meeting his parents? Already?"

"Mom, we've been dating for almost two months." I smiled and my heart fluttered as I said that.

"Exactly!_ Only_ two months! Sonny, don't you think you're moving a little bit too fast with this boy?"

"Mom! He's already met you." I said.

"Well...That's besides the point." She took off her glasses.

"Mom, are you having one of your overprotective moments again?" I asked, and poked my bottom lip out.

"Kind of." She said in a sad tone.

I walked over to her and embraced her with a hug. "Mom, I can't be your little girl forever."

"I know," she sniffed, "but soon you're going be going off to college, and getting married, and having kids, while I'm going be sitting in an elderly home asking for someone to change my _diaper_!"

I rubbed her back. "I would never send you to an elderly home, Ma."

"Oh, you say that now." She sniffled again.

We stayed hugging each other for a few more minutes until my mom finally pulled away. I studied her for a moment. Her nose was red but she wasn't crying, and her once neatly pulled up ponytail now looked like a floppytail.

"Oh yeah, did you tell Marshall that you had your first chemo this Wednesday?" She changed the subject.

My eyes went up in surprise and then I glared at my mother,"Yes...I did, but I'm not going."

"Come on, Sonny. Don't be like that. We've had to cancel too many times already because of our schedules. It's time."

"Do we have to see, Dr. Roberts?" I asked.

"Sonny, Dr. Roberts is the best doctor we can get at the moment. Why do you hate him so much? It's not like he's going to touch you in your nano square or something."

I bursted out laughing, "Ma!" was the only word that I could get out of my mouth before laughing again. I waited to calm down before getting serious again. My eyes were watery from laughing so much. "I just don't like him for some reason."

"Well, we'll see how he is on Wednesday and if he gets a little_ freaky _then we can find another doctor. M-kay?"

I laughed again and nodded, "Okay, So tell me about these really cute guys that you bumped into."

"Oh yeah..." My mom immediately began to tell me the story and I listened intently, but slowly I lost interest and my mind began to wander.

Chemotherapy. It scared the living daylight out of me just thinking about it. Dr. Roberts (eesh!), talked to me hundreds of times about it, and at times I wished that I could just smack him in the face with chemotherapy. No such luck.

I did my research on it like the good girl I was though. The website that I was on said that the side affects weren't that bad as it used to be, which means I will probably have a chance on keeping my hair (happy dance!).

I didn't know exactly what they were going to do to me in that hospital, I mean there were like four ways on getting this chemotherapy crap.

One, an IV infusion, which in my own personal thoughts I say "hecky no" to.

Two, the pill, which I am all for. I mean you should have seen me when I was little, _Flintstone Vitamins _were my specialty.

Three, an injection or shot. Lets just make one thing clear. I. Don't. Do. Shots. It's as simple as that. Another memory of mine was when I was four and I had to get a flu shot. They overdosed me and I almost died. That brought on my fear of doctors for about seven years, but one of them let me take three lollipops home, then my fear went right away, I mean, everyone loves candy!

And lastly, four, an "_intrathecal_ and _intraventricular _injection". I have no idea what those words mean, but it sounded pretty cool to say, but only if it weren't so horrible...All I know is that you have get a shot or something into your spinal cord, or brain. That was a definite no for me! But I did feel bad for the people that had to get that done to themselves, and I prayed that I wasn't one of them. I'd rather die then have to get something shot in my brain.

But after all my research on chemotherapy, it all added up to one thing...

Chemotherapy was going to suck.

**A/N: Ahhhh! So how did you like the first chapter? Eep, I am so freakin nervous. Can we say butterflies? Oh, the whole nano square thing is what my...well _used to be _friends and I said. Lol, we'd be like, "Stop, don't touch me there, that is my nano square!" Rofl...Oh yeah, before I forget, please, please, _please _don't favorite and not review. It makes me sad. :(**

**And follow me on twitter! ChannyISDestiny...Which is true btw. :D**


	2. Things That Aren't Meant to be Said

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** incredibly sorry for being M.I.A. I've had major writers block for MONTHS and for a moment I thought about just quitting this story, but that didn't feel right. So, I wrote what came to my mind and TA-DA! Lol, so yeah...**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'm sorry for any errors!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own SWAC what-so-ever!**

*~C H A D~*

There was a sort of feeling that I had when I woke up this morning. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad, it was just...a feeling. That something so shocking and unexplainable would happen: Something that would change everything.

But it was just a feeling.

As usual, I was sitting in the kitchen at the "forbidden table" zoned out into space. I didn't even realize that the wicked step-mother came in.

"Still sitting at that table I see. Chad, why don't you be a good boy and clean something for _once _in your life?" Victoria said.

I blinked a couple of times and then looked up to meet her cat-like green eyes. "Gee, Victoria. Why don't you go be the good little gold-digger that you are and put on a show for my dad?"

Victoria smirked at me and walked over to turn on the coffeemaker. "I would, but he left early. And I hope your little girlfriend _Sammy_ doesn't know that you say such vile things like that to your stepmother, or should I have to tell her about this on Friday?"

I cringed at the mentioning of this Friday. I just _had _to tell my dad about the dinner with Sonny right in front of _Icky Vicky_. "It's _Sonny, _and she wasn't even in this conversation to begin with." I said through my teeth."

"'_Sammy, Sonny'_. She'll be out of here by next week anyway. Just like all the other girls that you've been with. She's just another one of your weekly trash."

I slammed my fist down on the table and stood up. "_Don't _talk about her like that."

Victoria turned from the counter and put her hands on her hips, "Or what? Are you going to hit me or something?" She laughed. I stood there for a moment and watched Victoria start to poor some hot coffee into her cup. _I know a better place it could go..._

"You know, Chad?" Victoria broke me out of my devious thoughts. "You are one of the biggest teen actors out there at the moment. Why waste your fame on some girl who thinks that spraying people with silly string puts on a good show?"

I thought for a moment, then I smiled, "Because I love her," I said.

Victoria let out a loud laugh and moved the cup away from her lips. "Love her? You know _nothing _about love."

"And like you do? Sorry to break it to you, but Sonny and I have something that you couldn't even _dream_ of having."

"Wow, Chad. You show all of this _courage _and _emotion _talking about how much you love this girl, whatever her name is, but you haven't told me _why _you love her." Victoria smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me right. _Why _do you love her?"

I didn't even have to think about answering this question, "Because she's sweet and ki-"

Victoria cut me off with a sharp laugh. "Please. Those aren't _real_ reasons. Those everything that you _think _she is. Anybody can say that someone is 'sweet and kind' without any feelings attached. Face it, Chad, you're not in love with her. I mean do you even know anything about her? Her background history? If she killed a man? Be honest, Chad. You have no idea who she even is." Victoria walked past me and started to clean the dishes from last night. I stood there glaring at the back of her head, not only because I hated her guts, but because I knew that what she was saying was true.

I had no idea who Sonny Munroe was. She was a complete stranger that I just so happened to be going out with. All I knew was that she was from Wisconsin and had a friend named Lucy. I was cut off from my thoughts by Victoria's loud mouth. "You might want to get going. You're late for work, and I really don't want you here." She smiled wickedly at me before turning away.

I blinked a couple of times before getting up without a word and walking out the door.

* * *

I walked onto my set in a very hot temper. Everyone looked away as I passed by. They knew not to mess with me while I was heated. I walked into my dressing room and slammed the door behind me. Victoria makes me so angry! Why does she insist on ruining everything? She always knew when to and how to push the right buttons. I sat down in my dressing room chair and rested my head on the counter top. There was a loud knock on my door and I growled. "Go away!" The person didn't take that as a nice little hint and they walked through my door anyway. I turned around and started yelling. "Did you not here me the first time?!"

"Geez, I was just coming to check on you. People were talking about how the 'big, bad wolf' was coming to blow our sets down. I didn't think that it would be true," Portlyn smirked.

"Well, I don't need you to 'check up on me'. You're not my mom." I said, turning back around.

I could hear Portlyn make her way over to me and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's the matter?" she asked.

I sighed, "Nothing."

"Well there obviously _is_ something wrong since you have that look on your face." Portlyn smiled. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed again. She rubbed her hand on my shoulder, "hey," she said softly, "is this about Victoria? Is she messing with you again?" I nodded and looked down at my hands. This time, Portlyn was the one to sigh. "What did she say this time?"

My face began to turn red and I spun around to look at Portlyn. "She was talking about Sonny and calling her my 'weekly trash'. She told me that I didn't really love her…That I didn't have any real reasons."

Portlyn chewed on her bottom lip and thought about what she was going to say next. "Do you really love her, Chad?" she asked.

My face was probably looking like a real tomato at this point. "Of course I do! Why would you ask me something like that?!"

"To prove a point," she said calmly. I sat back and waited for her to continue. "You _know _you love Sonny. And you don't need reasons to love someone. If the feelings are there, they're there, if they're not, they're not. But that's for _you _to decide, not her."

I looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. You know, sometimes you give good advice, Port."

"Well, I'm known for many talents," she winked. I laughed and she bent down and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled.

Portlyn and I had a strong relationship. I would do anything for her, as she'd do the same for me. I loved her like a sister. But unfortunately my dad and Victoria have met Portlyn. They thought that we were "so perfect" for each other, they still do. Though I've told them countless times that we weren't ever going to be a couple, they still said the same old thing; "When you get older you will realize that you were meant for each other." And even though this may sound corny: I already know who I'm meant to be with.

"Are you ready to go on set?" Portlyn asked, pulling away from me. I nodded and she smiled. "Well, come on then, CDC."

I got up from my chair and Portlyn and I began to walk towards the door. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled. "You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Portlyn laughed and punched me in my side.

* * *

Every day, after I'm done shooting scenes or going over scenes, I go over to Sonny's dressing room and pick her up so we can walk over to the Commissary together. We never really get to talk to each other in the morning. Of course there were the morning greetings in the parking lot (when I wasn't late), I got to talk to Sonny's mom; she told me a bunch of things about her, which resulted in Sonny's embarrassment.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before Tawni opened it. I almost forgot that she and Zora shared a room with Sonny. Well, I almost forgot that _Tawni_ shared a room with Sonny. Zora practically lived in the vents (she's pretty weird).

"Oh, it's only you, Lover Boy," Tawni smirked.

"Hey, Blondie, where is the girl that I'm really looking for?" I asked while glancing over her shoulder.

Tawni leaned closer out of the door and lowered her voice, "She's on the couch talking on the phone. I'd be careful though, she didn't put enough sugar in her cornflakes this morning." She then opened up the door wider and brushed passed me. "See you in a few."

I nodded in her direction and then walked through the door and saw Sonny doing exactly what Tawni said she was doing; lying on the couch and talking on the phone. I could only see the back of her head propped up on the arm of the couch. I crept up slowly behind her and listened in to her conversation.

"Yes I understand…Yes...So, tomorrow at 3:00? Okay, thanks." Sonny paused and then let out a polite laugh, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She hung up the phone and then put her hands up to her face. I bent over the couch.

"Hey!" I called out. Sonny pulled her hands away from her face, shocked by my presence. I gave her a smirk.

"You scared me, Chad!" She put her arms on my chest and pushed me forward, lifting her own self up in the process. I walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked.

"Oh, just some people at the doctor's office. My mom was too lazy to call them and ask if everything was ready and set for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Uhh, yeah. Tomorrow's my first chemo," she murmured the last sentence.

My eyebrows rose in shock, "And exactly when did you plan on telling me about this?" I asked.

Sonny looked at me for a moment and then looked back down. "I guess I just forgot."

"Spare me that excuse," I glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Sonny, you knew exactly what you were doing. You didn't want to tell me about this because you knew that I would want to come."

"That is so not true!" she shouted in a high pitched voice.

"Right, and I'm guessing your voice just went high for no reason?"

Sonny glared, "Chad, it's not even that big of a deal."

"Really, Sonny? Really? You didn't think that I would want to know about this, or that I wouldn't think that it was 'that big of a deal'?"

"No," she said blankly.

"You obviously don't know me that well if you would think something that stupid."

"So now I'm stupid?!" she jumped from the couch.

"I didn't say that!" I jumped up from the couch myself.

"Let's just stop talking about this, please!"

"But that's just it, Sonny! You _never_ want to talk about this! You act like it's something that you can just put in a box and shove in a closet. It's not that easy!"

"I never said it was that easy!" Her voice got louder, "And maybe I just don't want to talk about it with _you_!" she shouted. Silence filled the air and I looked away with a hurt expression on my face. Sonny, realizing what she said, immediately apologized, "Chad, I'm _so_ sorry, that came out all wrong."

"It sounded pretty clear to me." I spoke. Her eyes softened and she walked towards me.

"Look, I know I never want to talk about it. I'm just scared that this will…_hurt_ you in some kind of way."

"How would it hurt me?"

She looked to the ground. "Well, I thought that this would be a sour subject for you. I mean, leukemia is a very serious condition, one that can ki-" She broke off in mid sentence and then turned her back to me. "I'm sorry."

I walked over and put a hand on her back. "It's okay."

"No it's not." she whispered.

I thought long and hard to try and come up with something that I could say, something to make her smile, then I realized that there weren't any words that I could say that could change this into a more richer subject. Sonny and I have talked about my mom a few times and those few times were tough for me, but not for the reasons you think.

_*flashback*_

_Sonny and I were sitting in my dressing room. She was holding the picture that I had of my mom in her hands._

"_Tell me something about her," she whispered as she leaned her head up against my shoulder while I played with her hair._

"_Like what?" I murmured back._

"_What was she like? Was she everything you ever wanted in a mom?" Her fingers stroked the picture._

_I thought back to all the times she got drunk and hit me for saying something unintelligible, and then I thought about the car accident. My mom wasn't someone that I looked up to. She was a train wreck, a drunk, a woman trapped in another persons body. One who had to pretend to be good in front of people in order to keep up the "Cooper Reputation". When she died, my dad had to pay the police officers and detectives big money to not release the autopsy. They told the media that there was no determination of death, but that only started a lot of rumors, which made the situation even more nerve wracking. I, however, was told to keep my mouth shut about that entire night. Not a soul would be able to know what happened to my mom…_

_I was glad about that. _

_I wanted people to remember my mom as a good person, not some crazy psycho that didn't give a crap about her kid. I wanted people to believe that she was the sweetest mother in the world. One who watched Martha Stewart every day and made the most finest meals. One who picked up her kids from school and the minute they came running up she would immediately kiss them on the cheek and say, "How was your day?" That was my fantasy mom. _

_I looked down at Sonny who was still waiting for my answer. She knew that I was thinking of the right words to say, she wasn't going to rush me. I fiddled with her hair and sighed. Should I lie or tell her the truth? This relationship was supposed to be based on the truth, right? But she'll look at my whole relationship with my mom differently from now on. She'll think vile things about the way she really treated me. She'll think that she was a horrible person. _

_Those questions and confusions ran through my head, and after I thought about it long and hard, I knew that I had to do the right thing. _

_I opened my mouth and spoke. "She was the best mom that anyone could ever ask for. She was sweet, kind, caring, and patient. I loved her more than you can even imagine. She was the mom that anyone could ever ask for, __and more." I said those words exactly as I said them when I was a little kid. I practiced them, and when anyone ever asked me about her, that's what I said._

"_I wish I could have met her." she turned in my arms and looked up into my eyes. _

"_Me too, Sonny." I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Me too…"_

_*End of flashback*_

That day still eats me up inside. I never told Sonny about how my mom really was. The only thing that she thinks she knows is that the car spun out of control and got wrapped around that stupid tree; nothing else.

"Sonny," I finally spoke, spinning her around with both of my hands. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness. "I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me about this. I know that you're trying to do what you think is best for me, but I can handle it." I grabbed her face with my hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want you keeping all of this to yourself."

I'm a hypocrite.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." she said.

I smiled, "It's okay. I'll let you off the hook this time."

She let out a small chuckle and then got serious again, "You really don't have to come, you know. It's going to be long, and boring, and—"

I put a finger on her typical mumbling lips. "I'm coming, Munroe." I chuckled, "You are as stubborn as a toothpick, but that's one of the reasons why I love you so much."

She gave me a wide smiled, and I chuckled again before leaning down and kissing her. I felt that normal jolt of electricity, it felt relieving. I loved the way her hair felt when I put my hands through it. I loved the way her bottom lip quivered the moment our lips met. I could make out every little detail about Sonny Munroe; all of her weaknesses, all of her strengths, all of her flaws. She was an open book to me.

Sonny pulled away and I groaned. She laughed and stepped away from my grasp. "Oh, and don't think that you're going to get away with not telling me if you talked to your parents last night, Cooper."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, bringing her back to me for another kiss. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I brought one hand to her waist and the other to her cheek to deepen the kiss. I could feel how fast my heart was racing in my chest. Only Alison Munroe could make me feel this weak.

After a few more moments of kissing, I reluctantly broke away to catch my breath. Sonny smiled lovingly and took my hand to lead me over to the couch. Sadly, I had to tell her all about last night and that my father and Icky Vicky wanted to meet her. I didn't tell her about this morning, though."

"See? I knew that they would want to meet me! This is going to be great!" she squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yeah…a real thriller." I said in the most sarcastic voice.

She ignored that comment and got up from the couch for the second time. "Come on, we're late for lunch and I'm starving."

I grabbed her hand for and pulled her back one more time. Her face was filled with confusion and I sighed, "Sonny, I want you to know that if anything bad ever happens, or if we ever have one of those huge holes in the walls, I'll always love you. Okay?

She gave me a weird smiled and laughed, "Okay. I'll always love you too, Chad."

I tightened my hold on her hand and smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."

**A/N: YAY! I'm FINALLY done with this chapter! I guess that's all for now :) ****Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! xoxo**


End file.
